


【洋岳】声色醉人

by lee_lancer



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_lancer/pseuds/lee_lancer





	【洋岳】声色醉人

觥筹交错过后总是清冷。  
人的身体却会因为酒精的余潮而发热。  
大脑的思维与指挥，似乎也无法再在沟回中转绕，变得坦率而直接。

酒店的布置千篇一律，床铺，沙发，窗帘背后华灯如昼的街。  
陷进沙发里的那个人也应该是看腻了的。  
睡的、醒的、哭的、笑的，他都见过。  
这会窗隙漏下的一瓣月光，刚好落在他嘴角。  
说不出有哪里不一样，可就是有别于平常的动人。

双手撑开在两侧扶手，倾身欺近，他脸上的绒毛都丝丝可见。脸色在月光衬映下略有些苍白，双颊好歹还染上了些许红晕。  
他就像雾一般，美好，却好像看不透，捉不住。  
或许可以时时刻刻陷在他的温润里。  
神识回还的时候，唇已经吻上了那片月光——有温度的，不似世界冰冷。  
可吻只是停留于朱唇。无法再深入了。

他睫毛轻颤，眼睑下圆珠滚动。  
“岳，醒了吗？”  
“嗯？醒了……”开口是绵软的娇哼，对上一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛。  
“你怎么这么诱人，嗯？”  
嘴角勾起，半侧过身子将他搂入怀中，强行拥挤在一张单人沙发上。  
“洋洋，你说什么呢？”  
李振洋哑然。  
酒精让他的技巧都归于空白，只有最自然的话控制着声带发出：  
“你的每个细胞都在勾引我，岳，我没法控制自己不想入非非。”  
岳明辉抬起手，放在李振洋胸前。  
什么力道都没使，没有推拒也没有牵引。  
“你的吻也在诱惑我。诱惑我答应你今晚的任何要求。”

或许是多巴胺，或许是血清素。  
一汪清泉撞上了春水。忽然就沸腾了。  
肉感的厚唇嵌入了薄片与虎牙之间，舌尖迅速攻城略地，数过每一颗牙齿，标记每一寸黏膜，与口腔正中的红蛇缠斗。  
津液的交换大概会更促进荷尔蒙的迸发。  
原本的燥热也如烈火再燃。  
周身的西装实在束缚。  
李振洋的手，伸入了岳明辉原本就解开的领口。  
酒精和欲望都会让人暴戾。  
手背青筋暴起，崩开了衬衫一排的扣子，悉簌落地。  
大手急切地在他肌肤上游走。  
而另一方的手，时而隔着衬衫划线，时而温吞地解开半颗衣扣，隔靴搔痒，撩拨心弦。  
“岳，你这样的温柔，会让我疯掉的。”  
双唇分开的时候，稠萦牵丝。  
“那就疯掉吧，反正是今晚。你的温柔才是，让我疯狂太久了。”

温吞的手不再温吞，剥下宽阔的肩膀上挂着的衣物，慌乱地向下进发。  
而吻，由他主动，野蛮而专注。不再刻意收敛的虎牙在不设防的区域磨蹭，不知从谁的嘴角，带出了一丝血。  
总之没有人感觉到疼痛，也没有要停下的意思。

这个长久的亲吻并没有缓解内心的渴望。  
两具赤裸而滚烫的身躯，从凌乱的沙发跌撞到了床上。  
嘴唇终于分开，眼神却又炽热地交缠。  
“把樱桃梗喂给你的时候就在想，你可不可以给它打结。”  
“大概今天你教会我了。”  
“我终于可以拥有你了吗？”  
“我终于可以拥有你了。”  
对话好像没有逻辑，但猛烈跳动的心懂得。

不是第一次赤裸相对。却也是第一次如此赤裸相对。  
李振洋在他的耳后输送气流：  
“我想我知道你哪里比较敏感。”  
岳明辉的身体在他的指腹下颤抖。  
平常的肢体接触实在不少，却好像任何人过分的触碰都激不起岳明辉的反应。  
而李振洋，顺着他后颈轻轻一划，将舌尖点触上胸前茱萸，灵巧的玩弄控制了他全部的触觉皮层。  
轻数脊节的动作迫使他绷直背部挺起腰腹，李振洋一双手自然便滑落到腰窝。  
稍用力一掐，换来岳明辉一声喘息，和背后指甲的抓痕。  
“你知道吗，有腰窝的模特特别性感。”  
“那你握过多少个模特的腰？”  
酒精会使你脱口祸言惹下错，却麻痹不了对方全部的思维。  
“两个，我自己，和你。”  
完美的答案，并不是那么难给出。至少对李振洋来说是。

身体交叠，尾刺也终于契入。  
接纳异物是难耐的，也是新奇的。  
被温热的腔包围是舒适，也是紧张。  
一时间李振洋不敢深入。他看到了岳明辉眉间的挣扎，害怕他睁眼会是抗拒。  
“难受吗？岳。”  
唇细碎吻在十字皱紧的眉心，手抚慰着他前端试图分散注意。  
“还好，你动一动也许能更加缓解。”  
既然存在令人难耐，不如更强烈地感受而习惯。  
前端的快感确实可以占用不适的空间。  
李振洋由缓递快开始了律动。  
碾过不算太深处时，便能感受到前端黏液的流出……淌在了他手上。  
岳明辉的五官也逐渐放松，似是终于开始享受。  
“洋洋……洋洋……”  
两声声不成声的轻唤，更加刺激了肾上腺的激素分泌。

腹肌轮廓明显勾出，下半身动作快到几乎残影，身下人的喘息也被撞碎得七零八落。  
甚至在这撞击中，已经有稠液喷薄。  
岳明辉整个身体软化了下来。任由身上人猛烈地带动，无神地晃荡。  
微张的薄唇吐露着气息。  
李振洋的体温在运动中升高，浑身都冒着细汗，发丝上都坠着水珠。  
点点水珠甩在了岳明辉脸上，甩在了他的唇边。  
丁香小舌从齿缝伸出，掠舔了一颗汗珠。  
落在李振洋眼里，又是一副好风景。  
他下嘴狠狠咬住这小舌，身下动作加快力道不减。  
片刻后喷涌，痉挛。  
腔内液体流淌。  
岳明辉大张着陷在被褥里，蜜色的肌肤衬着细密的汗珠。  
李振洋狠下嘴在他光裸的肩峰咬了一口。  
“你是我的了，我必须要做个标记。”

窗隙阳光照进来的时候，他们仍然相拥。  
“我也许更喜欢拥抱。”  
“那我会一直抱着你，每天加深你身上的印记。”

-END-


End file.
